Molly, te necesito
by MollieB
Summary: Molly Hooper está en la morgue trabajando cuando Sherlock Holmes entra arrebatadamente. Necesita su ayuda.
1. Chapter 1

**Parece ser que he aceptado que hay más series que las americanas y me estoy adentrando en la ficción inglesa cada vez más. Empecé con Sherlock (Lo de los dos años de hiatus es una broma ¿no?) y ahora estoy inmersa en Doctor Who (Ya voy por la sexta y sigo sin aceptar lo de Rose y Doomsday y que se haya ido Tennant y bueno, mejor no hablemos de ello que me pongo sensible) Así que bueno, por aquí os dejo este fic. **  
**Por lo que veo Sherlolly lo shippeamos cuatro gatos y en el fandom español pues aun menos, así que si has llegado hasta aquí y vas a leer el fic, muchas gracias de verdad. Tiene tres capítulos que iré subiendo (están escritos, que si no luego dejo historias a la mitad como de costumbre)**

**Madre mía, soy una charlas.**

* * *

Molly Hooper observaba atentamente en el microscopio unas muestras que le había dejado el forense al mando de su departamento. Pensaba. Pensaba sin más. La mayor parte de su vida la pasaba entre cadáveres y lo único que podía hacer era reflexionar. ¡Vaya desastre de vida que llevaba! Sus dos últimas relaciones personales terminaron en desastre mundial. Al menos una de ellas, literalmente. Había sido con Jim Moriarty y mejor ni mencionarla. La otra había sido con Tom. Tom, ese chico de rizos y ojos azules que había moldeado a su gusto. Había conseguido que fuera como su sociópata predilecto pero sin serlo. Y naturalmente había terminado mal. Porque Molly Hooper era una chica corriente, o eso creía ella, pero tenía las expectativas en su vida demasiado altas.

El silencio y sus pensamientos se marchitaron cuando su nombre empezó a dispersarse por la sala de boca de alguien conocido.

"_Molly, Molly, ¡Molly!"_

Sherlock Holmes irrumpió en la sala violentamente mientras tiraba su abrigo a un lado y cogía aire por un segundo.

-Molly, te necesito –

La patóloga le observó con detenimiento. Parecía preocupado, y esa no era una emoción que se viera reflejada en el detective muy a menudo. El abrigo yacía en una esquina y se podían ver los desgarrones y las manchas de sangre en él. Molly se asustó.

-¿Qué ocurre? Tu abrigo, tu… - La forense miró la cara del detective consultor y se fijó en el corte de su pómulo.

-Se te va a infectar esa herida, tenemos que curarla o si no va a…-

Sherlock interrumpió bruscamente a la chica mientras esta se alejaba lentamente. No controlaba la situación ni lo que ocurriría después y tenía miedo.

-Escucha Molly, esto es importante, tienes que esconderme, ¡Tienes que esconderme o me cogerán! – Recitó el detective con la voz entrecortada todavía.

Unos pasos atropellados sonaron al final del pasillo que pararon en seco acompañado de susurros.

-¡Son ellos! Tienes que esconderme, ahora mismo, ¡Molly! ¿Dónde puedo ir? No hay un armario, ¿Otra puerta? …-

La forense se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba. Nunca le había visto así. Y entonces ella empezó a perder la calma. Comenzaron a mirar, no había lugar donde esconderse, las mesas tenían paneles que bloqueaban su interior, los armarios eran demasiado pequeños y no había salida.

-Me van a coger. Y por mi culpa también te involucrarán a ti –

Estaba asustada. Muy asustada. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y definitivamente iba a tener consecuencias para ella. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca e iban acompañados de golpes secos que iban abriendo las puertas del pasillo. Entonces vio una bata apoyada en una esquina.

-¡Póntela! ¡Póntela Sherlock! Ponte la bata y esconde el abrigo –

Sherlock no lo discutió. Metió el abrigo en armarito y se puso la bata. Le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para que su figura se distorsionara por detrás.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me siento en una silla y espero? – Susurró el detective.

La puerta de al lado se abrió bruscamente y se escucharon gemidos de desaprobación.

La patóloga se apoyó contra la pared y miró la puerta atentamente. Su pulso se elevó a un nivel que no era consciente que existía y sentía como el corazón iba a salir estallado de su pecho en cualquier momento. Entonces la mirada de Sherlock cambió un instante y Molly se dio cuenta que había tenido una idea.

El detective consultor se acercó a la patóloga y dándole la espalda a la puerta, se puso frente a ella.

-Ahora me vas a tener que besarme – Susurró el detective como si hubiera comentado en día lluvioso que había amanecido.

-¿Perdón? – Molly Hooper pensó que Sherlock había perdido definitivamente el juicio

-Si si, Molly, en cuanto abran la puerta tienes que pegarte a esa esquina y besarme. Así verán mi espalda y pasarán de largo. ¡Ah! Y pon las manos, así en mi pelo, para que no me reconozcan. –

La forense no contestó. Aquello parecía una broma pesada del universo y ella ya tenía suficiente con lo suyo. En ese momento un golpe brusco abrió la puerta y sintió como los labios del mismísimo Sherlock Holmes aprisionaban los suyos con fuerza, intentado encoger todo su cuerpo hacia ella.

Era cálido. Siempre pensó que besar al detective debería sentirse como si fuera hielo. Que toda esa frialdad y rectitud que le perseguían donde fuera se trasladarían a sus labios. Pero era cálido. Perdió sus manos en el pelo del detective y se alegró de que él se lo hubiera pedido. Lo hubiera hecho de todas formas. Después de un incómodo silencio y unos pasos aventurados, al fondo se escuchó la risa nerviosa de una mujer y un _"lo que hay que ver" _por la parte de un hombre. Molly Hooper escuchó como la puerta de cerraba y abrió los ojos. Pero el detective no parecía tener intención de parar. Ella se dejó llevar, esas oportunidades no las tenía todos los días.

Se separaron unos milímetros para coger aire pero ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos. Los segundos eran galaxias y las galaxias infinitas. La patóloga sintió como una mano se deslizaba por su cintura y sintió como las mariposas de su tripa habían muerto de tanto bailar. Sabía que todo aquello no era más que un juego y que iba a acabar perdiendo, pero no quería hacer otra cosa que continuar.

A la mano de la cintura se le unió otra y antes de que se diera cuenta, el detective consultor tenía cogida a Molly Hooper en alto mientras las piernas de esta se entrelazaban en la cintura de él.

Sherlock Holmes había perdido la noción del tiempo y de sus actos. El beso había empezado como una forma de salvar su vida totalmente racional y todavía no había acabado. No era capaz de ello. Movió a la patóloga y la sentó sobre una de las mesas de acero mientras se hundía en su cuello. Olía a manzana. Escuchó la risa nerviosa de la chica y volvió a besarla. Ni el mismo entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Esta vez fue un beso más desesperado, más rápido, más ansioso. El detective llevó la mano a la camisa de la forense y abrió el primer botón cuando paró en seco y quedaron las respiraciones entrecortadas suspendidas en el aire:

-Esto así no, no está bien – Dijo Sherlock mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Molly Hooper y sus labios hinchados soltaron una lágrima después de conseguir reaccionar.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Dos reviews! whoa whoa, gracias ;) Por aquí os dejo la segunda parte, espero que os guste**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes bajó del taxi, se ajustó el nudo de la bufanda y se aseguró de que los cuellos de su abrigo estuvieran levantados. Entró en el edificio y fue directo a la cafetería, donde el camarero le reprochó el hecho de llevarse la destartalada taza de café fuera del bar. Subió en el ascensor y respiró profundamente. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Cuando llegó al pasillo se plantó frente a la puerta indicada y miró por la ventanilla. Allí estaba, Molly Hooper y su larga coleta castaña, examinando un riñón como si se tratara de lo más interesante del mundo.

El detective abrió la puerta y entró en la sala dando un leve portazo. La chica no levantó la mirada del órgano y el detective comenzó a hablar no sin antes aclararse la garganta:

-Molly, creo que tenemos que hablar.-

La patóloga miró al frente pero no se giró.

-No quiero hablar contigo Sherlock. No quiero mirarte a los ojos tan siquiera. Así que vete de aquí, por favor –

-Mira, si te he traído café, cortado y con un toque de vainilla, como lo tomas tú –

Molly se giró suavemente mirando al suelo.

-No tienes que hacer esta actuación, no hace falta. No va a servir para que siga arriesgando mi trabajo para que tú pruebes tus teorías y tus caprichos. Ya está Sherlock, el otro día se cruzó una línea y ahora no hay retorno. Vete, por favor.

El detective se acercó a ella con pasos breves mientras se quitaba la bufanda:

-Escúchame, escúchame un momento por favor. Sé que lo del otro día fue confuso, hasta yo tengo mis dudas. Sé que estuvo mal. Sé que irme corriendo fue horrible. Y sé que no dar señales de vida durante tres días después de eso no era lo mejor que podía hacer. Lo siento, de verdad, y no quiero pedirte perdón por mis teorías, quiero pedirte perdón porque me importas. De verdad.-

La forense levantó los ojos del suelo y lo miró a la cara. Si no fuera porque no le conocía juraría que Sherlock Holmes estaba a punto de llorar. Pero eso era imposible, el detective jamás lloraría, y menos delante de ella.

-Déjalo. Si, venga, te perdono, ya puedes irte, ha sido todo muy convincente, gracias por el café. Preguntaría porqué sabes cómo lo tomo, pero mejor me ahorro la explicación. –

El detective avanzó hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros. Era tan pequeña y frágil que al cogerla pensó que se partiría en mis pedazos y que luego no sería capaz de reconstruirlos.

-Molly, de verdad. Yo… lo del otro día… no… no sé cómo explicármelo a mí mismo. Sentí algo que, bueno, simplemente sentí algo, y eso no me ocurre todos los -días. Dejé de ser yo por un momento y fue un Sherlock que nunca había conocido.

No supo cómo reaccionar. Llegó a pensar que todo era una apuesta con Mycroft y por eso le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas. Pero parecía tan real. No fue capaz de contestar algo coherente a parte de unos sonidos aleatorios que escaparon por su boca.

-Quiero ir a cenar contigo. O a tomar café, o a lo que quieras. Quiero que me cuentes cosas sobre ti. Quiero saberlas por tu parte y no por la deducción. Quiero dejar de vivir en el éxtasis de mi cerebro durante un rato y poder entrar en el tuyo. Molly, quiero hacerlo. –

La patóloga dejó escapar media sonrisa mientras daba un paso al frente.

-Esta noche, ¡Ahora mismo si quieres! Esperaré a que salgas y luego vamos a cenar juntos. No hace falta que contestes, voy a arreglar unas cosas y estaré aquí a las 8. –

El detective dio un leve beso en la frente a Molly y salió de la sala recogiendo su bufanda de la silla.

-Y tómate el café, si no va a quedarse frío –


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera parte amigos. **

**Y poco más que añadir**

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 7:59 de la tarde exactas cuando Molly Hooper observó la cabeza del Sherlock Holmes al través de la ventanilla de la puerta. Abrió está, esta vez sin un café en la mano, y saludó a la patóloga con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos a ir a un sitio, un restaurante, que bueno, me ha recomendado John… -

-¿John? ¿Y qué le has dicho, que tenías que atrapar a un camarero? – Suspiró Molly mientras reía -

-¿Por qué te ríes? No, le he dicho la verdad, que quería ir contigo a un restaurante y no sabía dónde –

-Ah… - Susurró la chica mientras miraba al suelo para intentar ocultar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

La forense se puso el abrigo y salieron del hospital cogiendo el primer taxi que paró a su lado. Siempre pensaba que Sherlock tenía un acuerdo con los taxistas para que siempre le recogieran, ella no era capaz de conseguir que parara uno ni en mil años.

El trayecto fue incómodo. Molly Hooper no quería hablar para no hacer que el detective consultor se sintiera incómodo contestado a preguntas que él consideraba banales, y Sherlock no quería hablar por miedo a decir algo inapropiado.

Cenaron. La patóloga recibió un millar de preguntas por parte de Sherlock mientras ella, con cara de vergüenza y sorpresa, contestó. Le preguntó por su familia, por sus aficiones, por todo lo que le gustaba y todo lo que no. Y Molly Hooper no podía salir de su asombro.

Salieron del restaurante y comenzaron a andar. Las farolas ya se habían encendido y había poca gente por la calle. Molly se hundió más en su abrigo y metió la nariz en su bufanda.

-¿Tienes frío? – Preguntó el detective preocupado

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien –

Sherlock Holmes alargó su brazo por los hombros de Molly y movió la mano para que entrara en calor. Fue en ese momento cuando la patóloga se escabulló y se puso frente a en con cara de preocupación.

-¡Déjalo ya Sherlock! ¡Déjalo ya! De verdad, no sé por qué haces todo esto pero no hace falta. Si querías pedirme perdón lo has conseguido. Pero deja de hacer todas estas cosas, no, no está bien… -

La chica tomó aire, bajó la vista y continuó hablando:

-Mira, por allí está tu casa y por aquí la mía, ya está, caminos separados, cuando necesites algo ya me irás a buscar al hospital… buenas noches. –

Molly Hooper giró sobre sus propios talones y comenzó a andar. Entonces una mano en el hombro la paró en seco.

-Molly ¿No lo entiendes? No hago esto porque quiera pedirte perdón para nada, hago esto porque quiero… quiero que… -

-¿Eso Sherlock, qué es lo que quieres? – Replicó la chica con tono enfadado –

Pero el detective consultor no habló, se acercó a Molly Hooper, la cogió de la cintura y la besó como si no hiciera frío o estuviera comenzando a llover. La besó como si nada más en el mundo existiera. Sherlock Holmes no controlaba del todo sus acciones y tampoco parecía importante.

Se separaron y el vaho que salía de sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezcló. Sherlock sonrió y Molly dejó escapar una lágrima. El detective la abrazó.

-No llores. No llores por favor. Escúchame. No sé qué está pasando, pero por primera vez en mi vida no tengo intención de saberlo. Dejémonos llevar. –

Fue esta vez Molly la que se abalanzó sobre el detective y le abrazó con fuerza. Le miró a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían albergar galaxias y sonrió. Ella tampoco entendía nada, pero tampoco lo necesitaba.


End file.
